


Now Three

by Lauren (notalwaysweak)



Category: Baldur's Gate
Genre: BDSM, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-09-13
Updated: 2008-09-13
Packaged: 2017-10-05 15:44:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/43300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notalwaysweak/pseuds/Lauren
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jaheira/Khalid, Jaheira/Khalid/Garrick. PWP. They exist in the same universe, therefore there is smut.</p><p>Dedicated to Kalikachalally, who may not have gotten exactly what she asked for here.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Now Three

**Author's Note:**

> Baldur's Gate characters belong to Interplay, BioWare, Black Isle Studios and TSR.
> 
> I want to be blind, only my hands to guide me.  
> bring all of you inside me...
> 
> Strangest beauty cries,  
> one and one, by and by,  
> now three of us here lie
> 
> \- Vienna Teng, 'Now Three'

Khalid downed the last of his cider in one long swallow as Jaheira sat down at their table with her own drink. They were enjoying a well-earned rest at Feldepost’s Inn in Beregost; days of circling through the wilderness had left him deeply craving the comfort of a proper bed, even if the feather pillows smelled a bit funny.

The sounds of harp music and giggling drifted through the inn from the cosy corner near the staircase that Garrick was holding court in. Khalid winced involuntarily. Jaheira noticed and put a hand atop his, squeezing gently.

‘I d-don’t see what they all see in him.’

‘He’s young,’ Jaheira said. ‘Young and pretty, and a lot of women like that sort of thing. Imoen’s fairly besotted with him.’

‘He flirts with all of t-them,’ Khalid said. ‘Surely they don’t _like_ that sort of thing.’ He gave Jaheira a dark look. ‘You wouldn’t like it if _I_ started flirting w-with other women.’

‘I’d gut you and make you into a leather shirt,’ Jaheira said cheerfully. ‘You needn’t worry. He’s not flirting with _me_.’

‘But you think he’s p-p-pretty.’

‘Love, you’re stuttering again. Stop _worrying_. Garrick _is_ pretty, but he’s just a _boy_.’ Her thumb stroked the back of his hand in small circles; her voice dropped suggestively. ‘You, on the other hand, are a man.’

Khalid caught her hand and kissed her palm. ‘Perhaps we should retire for the night?’

‘Perhaps we should.’ Jaheira was still gazing across the inn, though, and Khalid squeezed her hand to remind her of his presence.

‘Don’t you think he’s a bit – er – you know?’ Words failed Khalid at the best of times; they were clearly not going to flow freely when discussing such a risqué topic. Judging by the quizzical expression on Jaheira’s face, she _didn’t_ know. Khalid endeavoured to explain further. ‘I mean, the women like _him_, but does _he_ like the w-women?’

Jaheira caught on instantly. ‘You think he’s... no. No, Khalid. Look at him, for pity’s sake!’

Khalid did. Garrick happened to be looking up at the same time and for a moment their eyes met. Khalid looked away again as quickly as he could, but not so quickly that he didn’t catch Garrick’s tongue flicker not quite innocently over his lips. The four women surrounding him – Imoen included – took it as a gesture of encouragement and all tried simultaneously to move closer to him.

‘You see?’ Jaheira said. ‘The only way he could be happier would be if that couch he’s sitting on turned into a bed and the rest of us disappeared so he could enjoy his little harem.’ She gave Khalid’s hand a meaningful tug. ‘Up.’

‘Yes, mistress.’

Jaheira swatted him on the backside as he moved ahead of her; Khalid heard Imoen snicker.

‘She’s got you right where she wants you, doesn’t she?’ she hissed.

Khalid paused on the lowest step and favoured her with an expression that was meant to be kindly tolerant. ‘We’re _married_, you silly girl,’ he tut-tutted.

‘So? That doesn’t make you any less her slave.’

All Khalid could come up with in response to that was, ‘W-well, I just hope you k-know that bardsong doesn’t work as a contraceptive. W-we don’t need any _more_ young brats in the party.’ Imoen’s mouth gaped open, but for once in her life she didn’t have a snappy retort. Khalid smiled in triumph and then, in response to Jaheira’s unsubtle shove, continued up the stairs.

‘Get a move on, Khalid,’ Jaheira said once they were safely out of Imoen’s earshot. ‘I’ve only got one casting of _entangle_ left for the day.’

Khalid sighed and slumped his shoulders theatrically, but his quickened step and the hungry sparkle in his eyes easily betrayed his eagerness.

* * *

The second that the bedroom door closed behind them, Jaheira swatted his backside again, a lot harder this time. ‘What have I told you about insulting our fellow party members?’ she growled.

‘But it’s only _Garrick_,’ Khalid started to protest.

Jaheira’s eyes narrowed dangerously. ‘Are you _arguing_ with me?’

‘No, mistress.’

‘Strip,’ Jaheira ordered. ‘I’ve had enough of your insolence for one night.’

Khalid took his time with removing his clothes; he’d only just put them on clean an hour or so ago when they’d first arrived at the inn, after a much-needed bath, and he wanted to keep them clean for as long as possible. Jaheira pointedly withdrew a black riding crop from her pack and flicked it against her thigh as he did so. Khalid nearly lost his balance as he worked his trousers off, and heard her laugh.

Once he was naked, Jaheira pointed towards the bed with the crop, and Khalid obediently lay down on his front, knowing exactly where she intended to hit him. She tapped the inside of his thigh with her crop, and Khalid spread his legs a little; with an irritated sigh, Jaheira grabbed his left ankle and yanked him towards the bottom of the bed. He felt the rope go around his ankle, binding it to the cornerpost; she swiftly bound his right ankle and his wrists as well, leaving him spreadeagled on the bed. _Entangle_ was fine in the wilderness; when they were fortunate enough to be indoors, she had silk rope. It caused less questions about why the headboard had mysteriously turned into a mass of vines overnight.

The next accessory was the blindfold; she tied it swiftly, impatiently, catching a lock of his hair in the knot. Khalid knew better than to complain about something so trivial. He could feel the blush creeping down his face and neck as her eyes raked over him.

The blush turned swiftly into a chill as he heard a knock at the door. This was one hell of a time for Feldepost’s to introduce room service.

‘Stay there and be quiet,’ Jaheira said completely unnecessarily. Khalid buried his face in the pillow and wished she’d at least thrown the blanket over him before she answered the door. Everyone knew that the maids were notorious for gossiping.

There was silence for a long moment after he heard the door open. Then: ‘Um.’ It was almost nice to hear Garrick so ineloquent, if it weren’t for the fact that it was _Garrick_. Khalid prayed hard (though he wasn’t quite certain which of the deities of the Realms dealt with embarrassing sexual situations) that Garrick was only um-ing over the riding crop in Jaheira’s hand.

He wasn’t.

‘As you can see, Garrick, you’ve caught Khalid and I at a busy moment.’ Khalid knew that tone of voice. It was the tone that Jaheira used on him when he was misbehaving. ‘So you can either go back downstairs right now... or come in and apologise.’ He could hear her tapping the crop impatiently against her hand.

Garrick didn’t say anything. Khalid heard movement and then the door closing again, but could only tell that Garrick had come in when two sets of footfalls approached the bed instead of one. He squirmed and Jaheira smacked him once, lightly with the crop.

‘I—’ Garrick swallowed. ‘I didn’t know you two were—’

‘Were what?’ Jaheira enquired.

‘This.’ Khalid felt a hand on his lower back. It was most definitely not Jaheira’s. ‘I mean, he always seemed submissive to you, but I didn’t realise _this_ was involved.’

‘It’s not something that comes up in routine conversation.’ Jaheira sounded amused. ‘Try running your fingers down his spine.’

Garrick said nothing, but Khalid felt the whisper-soft touch of his fingers skimming over his skin, and shivered. Garrick made a _hmmm_-ing sound and did it again. ‘Look at the way his muscles jump.’

‘Well-defined, aren’t they? It’s all the sword-fighting. It keeps him in good shape.’ Jaheira’s hand came to rest on his shoulder. ‘The front’s even nicer, but I’m afraid he can’t roll over right now. I haven’t finished his punishment.’ Because somehow being ogled by Garrick wasn’t punishment enough.

‘What did he do wrong?’

‘Well, I’m ashamed to say that he wasn’t being very nice about you earlier.’

‘Oh, really?’ Garrick’s hand stroked up and down Khalid’s back almost as if he wasn’t paying attention to what he was doing. ‘What did he say?’

‘He was insinuating that you only flirt with so many women as a cover for your real sexual preferences. Can you move your hand, please?’ Garrick’s hand, which had moved remarkably close to Khalid’s backside, lifted off and away. ‘Frankly, I think he’s jealous.’ The crop came down, stinging. ‘He’s stuck with me, though.’ Again. She had a talent for laying each new hit almost exactly where the last had fallen. ‘Marriage vows can be very – binding.’

‘But you can’t punish him for saying that!’ Garrick sounded distressed.

Jaheira paused, the crop resting across Khalid’s upper thighs. ‘Oh? And why not?’

‘Because it’s _true_.’

Khalid turned his head to stare at Garrick, or at least where he assumed Garrick was, considering that he was still blindfolded. ‘S-saying “I told you so” at this p-point will only get me in trouble again, r-right?’

‘I told you to be quiet,’ Jaheira said, and although Khalid could hear in her voice that what Garrick had said had surprised her, she still took the time to swat him with the crop again. ‘Garrick, why didn’t you say anything?’

‘It’s not something that comes up in routine conversation – you said that. Enough people assume that just because I’m a bard I’m... that way inclined. And I _do_ like women. It’s just... I don’t _only_ like women.’

‘Well,’ Jaheira said. ‘That changes things, doesn’t it? And you can keep looking at him, I don’t mind.’

‘Nobody asked me if _I_ m-mind.’

‘I don’t want to interrupt you. I was really only going to say goodnight.’

‘You’ve already interrupted us. You can still leave if you want to... or you can stay here and maybe learn a few things.’

Khalid turned his face back into the pillow and groaned quietly. Jaheira had mentioned this sort of thing more than once, more than casually, and he supposed that he could always stop things himself – he might be tied up and blindfolded and thus ostensibly helpless, but that didn’t mean that he couldn’t stop things if he asked in the right way.

But then Garrick’s hand returned to his back, and the slow stroke of his palm over Khalid’s skin was relaxing. He could feel the calluses on Garrick’s fingertips from playing his lute, and could sense his nervousness.

‘I’ve never actually done this before,’ Garrick admitted.

Khalid groaned again. This was _exactly_ like one of Jaheira’s fantasies, except that if he recalled correctly, he hadn’t been tied up in the version that she told him. He was supposed to be free to take Garrick into his arms, after all, and kiss him tenderly yet firmly, and slowly undress him, his mouth following his fingertips as Garrick’s clothing fell to the floor—

Well, he _was_ tied up, so it wasn’t going to happen. Not like that, anyway.

Jaheira swatted him lightly – with her hand, this time. ‘Khalid, pay attention.’

‘Darling, you’ve brought a third person into the bedroom to play with me, without being so kind as to mention you were planning on doing it. Of _course_ I’m paying attention.’ He was inwardly very proud of the way he managed not to stutter when he was being deeply sarcastic.

Jaheira let out an exasperated hiss. ‘Is this _bothering_ you, Khalid?’

‘No, dear.’ It was getting harder to think; Garrick wasn’t stroking his back any more, but had moved on to his thighs, running his hands up and down them as if fascinated by the jump and twitch of the muscles under the skin. It wasn’t that Khalid objected to his touch as such; it was just strange, because it wasn’t Jaheira’s hands.

And then Jaheira’s hands were on him as well, on his shoulders, sliding up to his bound hands and untying the knots, and Khalid found he didn’t mind whose hands went where. Mostly Jaheira held him while Garrick touched him; the blindfold stayed on, but he could tell whose hands were whose. Jaheira’s hands on his upper body, steadying and caressing; Garrick’s hands on his lower body – and, eventually, Garrick’s mouth as well. Jaheira’s mouth found Khalid’s to silence him, just in case anyone else staying in the inn didn’t really want to hear him cry out.

The three of them drowsed for a while, curled up together, before Jaheira pointed out that it was her turn, and Khalid and Garrick eagerly moved to pleasure her. Then it was Garrick’s turn, and considering the expression on Jaheira’s face as she watched Khalid and Garrick together, anyone would have thought it was her turn again.

Sometime after midnight, Garrick slipped away to his own room, pointing out that while the bed was big enough for three to play on, it wasn’t quite big enough for three to sleep on. Khalid and Jaheira snuggled together under the blanket, appreciating the softness of the bed as compared to the hard-packed earth and tree roots that usually formed an adventurer’s mattress.

‘You didn’t seem very enthusiastic tonight,’ Jaheira murmured.

‘Everything was f-fine. I just – s-sometimes I wish we didn’t have to pretend so much.’

‘Khalid, you know full well that if people even knew only about the extra dynamic between you and I that there would be trouble. If word got out that Garrick joins us sometimes...’

‘I know, I know. B-but doesn’t it strike you as s-silly, how often we pretend it’s his f-first time with us?’

‘It amuses him. It amuses me. You’re not telling me that with everything else we do, you’re objecting to a bit of roleplaying?’

Khalid smiled into the darkness. ‘No. Not at all.’

****


End file.
